


Wakanda

by Snow_White_9999



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Romance, Sexual Content, Spanish, Spoilers, maybe a bit of angst?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: Iron Man pretende salvar a unos civiles cuando se topa con el ahora fugitivo Capitán América. No han solucionado sus rencillas desde lo acontecido en Capitán América: Civil War así que, ¿qué les deparará este encuentro? Sobre todo cuando el rubio lo deja inconsciente y se lo lleva a la mismísima Wakanda a escondidas.





	Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es un fanfic que, una vez más, también está en mi perfil de Wattpad. Por favor, disfruta :)

**Wakanda**

Iron Man aterrizó en el mismo centro de la calle, y observó a todas partes con cuidado. Dentro de la armadura, Tony Stark contempló cada aviso de movimiento, cada detalle que FRIDAY le mandaba a sus ojos, pero se extrañó al no ver nada.

Se suponía que había armas suyas en esa ciudad al este de Irak; su patrón de reconocimiento de estas le había permitido darles caza desde que ya no las construía. Por si acaso, caminó despacio, y preguntó a su ayudante digital.

-FRIDAY, busca células terroristas en la zona.

-_El grupo que seguíamos parece no tener actividad ahora mismo, Tony._

-¿Cómo que no? Cuando he salido de casa estaban moviendo rehenes de un lado a otro, hemos interceptado la comunicación que añadía las armas a la lista.

-_Lo sé, estaba escuchando contigo._

-En ese caso encuéntralos, FRIDAY.

-_En seguida, Tony._

Tras una serie de pitiditos mientras él movía la cabeza comprobando edificios vacíos, de pronto una flecha roja le indicó que debía mirar a su derecha.

Volando, llegó a la plaza central del pequeño pueblo y se temió lo peor. Al acercarse, no obstante, soltó el aire que aguantaba con preocupación. Todos los terroristas estaban desarmados, apilados en el centro, y una serie de estacas, horcas y palas tenían sus mangos clavados entre ellos, con las manos atadas a la espalda. Al comprobar que gritaron al verle como señal de rendición, pidió a su ordenador que activara su traductor simultáneo al árabe.

-No sé quién os ha hecho esto pero os lo merecéis. ¿Dónde están los rehenes?

Una amalgama de gritos le dejó en claro dos cosas: que al parecer todos los rehenes –debían– estar bien, y que alguien les había atacado por la espalda. Tras ordenar a FRIDAY que le avisara al encontrar al misterioso ayudante que había tenido o a los rehenes, fue hasta un grupo de vehículos en la cara nordeste del pueblo. Salvo un furgón grande, que debía haber sido el que llevó a los terroristas, un camión estaba vacío, probablemente por trasladar a los rehenes, y en otro estaba lo que él buscaba.

Solo para asegurarse de que nadie más se fugaba, colocó dos dispositivos en los vehículos libres más uno especial en el armado, que desactivaría remotamente sus armas para siempre. No más bombas en Irak, o eso quería creer.

-_Tony, dos calles a tu derecha, hay múltiples señales de vida en el sótano._

-Los rehenes.

-_Ten cuidado, hay otro más, está al otro lado de la puerta que da a los rehenes._

-O es el salvador del día, o un captor más. – Murmuró, acercándose con cuidado al edificio. Con su visión calorífica vio al desconocido manipulando la puerta; parecía que podía ser el que los estaba rescatando cuando llegó él, pero por otro lado, podría estar fingiendo para escapar de la justicia. Con cuidado, apuntó con sus armas al edificio, y de nuevo se sirvió del traductor para hablar en alto. – ¡Sal con las manos en alto!

Su visión le mostró que el hombre parecía escucharle, sí, pero se había quedado totalmente quieto. Al comprobar sus constantes vitales estables, debió suponer que no sabía árabe, y que estaba entrenado. Tal vez un infiltrado aliado. Decidió cambiar a su idioma natal y repitió la petición.

-Al habla Iron Man, por favor, sal con las manos en alto. Y sin armas, a ser posible. – Añadió, con sus repulsores en alto. El aludido se echó al suelo y reptó cual militar bajo los marcos de la ventana, hacia la puerta, por lo que suspiró. Definitivamente, tenía algún tipo de entrenamiento de combate. – Por favor, no me hagas darte una paliza. ¡Repito! ¡Si eres amigo no tienes que temer! ¡Sal!

-… – En cuanto el aludido salió, con su máscara y las manos en alto, levantó las cejas.

-Hijo de… Debería dispararte, ¿sabes? – Terminó, bajando las manos a la vez que él. – Espero que no quisieras engañar a nadie con esas pintas.

-A ellos sí, que no me conocen. – Steve se quitó la máscara, aunque ya sabía que su interlocutor le había reconocido. Pese a ser más oscuro y carecer de estrella, el Capitán América llevaba su “traje de siempre”, por lo que ocultarse ante un ex amigo era tontería. – ¿Has venido por una llamada de tus nuevos jefes?

Dentro de su armadura, Tony arrugó la nariz.

-Veo que te has quedado lejos de las televisiones Rogers, los acuerdos no son lo primero que leíste antes de tu escapada. – El aludido asintió de forma calmada; no quería tener que pelearse con Tony en ese momento. – Vengo por mis armas.

-Están en uno de los camiones.

-Lo sé, ya están desactivadas. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Salvar a esta gente. Ahora voy donde me necesitan.

-Ah, y el bolso ¿dónde lo has dejado? – Steve suspiró.

-Está escondido. Y por eso he dudado si salir o no, me preocupaba que me dispararas.

-Ya, buena idea. – Masculló él, mirando el extraño método de sujeción que había aplicado a los terroristas. – Ya creía que los había detenido Vlad el Empalador, ¿eso de clavar palos entre sus brazos a qué obedece?

-Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que por estos países, esposar a alguien bocabajo significa que rodarán hasta lograr ponerse en pie. Es simple precaución.

-Me lo apunto para la próxima. – Steve y él se miraron varios segundos, y entonces escaneó a su alrededor. – ¿Cómo has venido?

-Volando.

-¿Con el arsenal que tenían? No me lo digas, Falcon, seguro.

-En realidad no. – Poniendo sus manos en su cinturón, el rubio negó de nuevo con tono calmado. – No he vuelto a verlos en casi dos años, salvo en misiones sueltas.

-En ese caso busca a alguien ahora, porque ya están las autoridades de camino. Ellos sacarán a los rehenes y se ocuparán de esta gente.

-No pasa nada, tengo mi transporte a veinte kilómetros al norte del pueblo. – El ojiazul le miró de reojo, y Tony se centró en él.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada, solo… Me preguntaba si estabas aquí. Hace mucho que no nos vemos y no veo la tele, como bien sabes, así que me extraña que bueno, no me hayas sacado la lengua en directo de tener ocasión.

La respuesta fue el casco replegándose. Tony le miró con ese cinismo tan suyo que además le recordaba que aún le tenía algo de tirria al rubio por su abrupta despedida. El Capitán tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse un poco, y de apartar temporalmente la mirada de la suya.

-Perdona si me preocupa que me peguen un tiro cuando no miro, no tengo ojos en la nuca como tú.

-Solo había catorce terroristas. – Indica, ignorando su pulla. – Los rehenes están en una caja fuerte, aquello antes era un banco. No hay ventilación y llevaban al menos doce horas, tal vez alguno esté herido.

Poniéndose el casco de nuevo, Tony comprobó su estado con su visión térmica. Estaban en una antigua caja fuerte del banco de aquel lugar; no era muy grande pero los rehenes tampoco eran muchos, así que parecían tener aire todavía.

-La temperatura es algo alta ahí abajo y están un poco saturados, pero sus constantes parecen normales. No hay heridos, aguantarán hasta que lleguen las autoridades. Aunque parece que será más pronto de lo que necesitas para irte de aquí. – Comentó, al oír a lo lejos un helicótpero de combate.

-Me tocará correr entonces. – Iron Man se lo quedó mirando. Una vez pasadas la ira y la rabia del descubrimiento de la mentira del rubio, no consideraba muy agradable que lo mandaran a la cárcel por idiota, así que suspiró con agotamiento.

-Sube, que te llevo.

Steve se apoyaba con los pies en la espalda de metal mientras usaba una de sus manos para agarrarse a un asa artificial que tenía Tony a la altura de la nuca. Se preguntó si otros héroes iban así con su ayuda a alguna parte, pero no había mentido al decir que apenas veía la televisión. Al saber que su amigo solo podía dormir hasta que alguien pudiera curarlo, se había dedicado a ir sin rumbo fijo a ayudar a quien lo necesitara sin obedecer a nadie. Ahora era _Nómada_, y tenía tan poco tiempo libre, que hasta las noticias habían perdido sentido para él.

No sabía que los tratados habían cambiado, ni si había nuevos vengadores. No sabía nada tampoco de la cara pública de Iron Man, Tony Stark, y solo había visto a Natasha en dos misiones el invierno anterior, pero como tenían que fingir que no se conocían, apenas compartieron un cabeceo, y las típicas señas en silencio para moverse en territorio enemigo.

Iron Man entendió la repentina presión en uno de sus hombros como una señal de virar a su izquierda, así que mandó a FRIDAY que analizara el terreno vacío hacia el que se dirigían. Una sombra de interferencias en el suelo le hizo aterrizar al lado de la nave wakandiana camuflada que iba a usar Steve para marcharse.

Cuando se irguió para aterrizar, Steve deslizó sus pies para sujetarse de la armadura solo con una mano en el enganche, y se soltó, tocando tierra con un saltito. Se peinó un poco el pelo algo largo que llevaba y Tony se giró hacia él para mirarlo.

-Así que Wakanda, ¿eh?

-¿Wakanda? – El mayor golpeó el aire, tocando algo de metal.

-La distorsión es bastante evidente. Como la del avión de Challa en Alemania.

-Ya… Bueno, es posible.

-No te voy a perseguir, no tienes que darme largas. – Tras una incómoda pausa, en la que tal vez ambos esperaban que él despegase, lo miró quitándose el casco. – Oye, si ellos no han podido ayudar a Bucky todavía…

-Han podido.

-Ah.

Quizás dándose cuenta de que había interrumpido a Tony demasiado pronto, el rubio carraspeó, nervioso.

-Han quitado su programación y eso, pero bueno, no está en activo ni nada. Se lo está tomando con calma.

-¿Él solo? – El Nómada no respondió, por lo que lo tomó como un sí. – Oye, necesita terapia, por mucho que hayan hecho los médicos de allí. No pueden arreglarlo y dejarlo estar, seguro que sigue algo en shock, aunque sea un poco.

-Es posible, pero ha pedido hacerlo solo.

-Eso es muy romántico Steve, pero no es lo mejor que se le ha ocurrido hacer en la vida. Déjame papel y bolígrafo. Quiero ayudarle.

El antaño capitán se conmovió con la ayuda que su ex amigo parecía querer prestarle, así que asintió y se giró. La nave seguía invisible, pero parte de lo que parecía una pared se convirtió en polvo móvil que se volvió a hacer rígido haciendo una rampa hacia el suelo. Él subió seguido de Iron Man, y ya dentro, esperó en el centro de la nave.

Tony reconoció a regañadientes y para sus adentros que la tecnología de aquel país era impresionante, pero también que se la habían denegado a otras partes del mundo, por lo que bufó por lo bajo. Steve volvió a su encuentro con un papel y un bolígrafo, y él, para cogerlos, salió de su armadura.

El rubio levantó las cejas al ver a Stark solo con unos pantalones de pijama, a lo que el mayor solo se encogió de hombros y se acercó a una mesa para apoyarse.

-El aviso me ha llegado cuando me ha llegado.

-No he dicho nada. – Aprovechando que garabateaba en el papel un número y un nombre, se rascó la nuca, tratando de escoger sus palabras. – Tony… Lo siento por lo de la nota.

-Ya imagino, pero está todo perdonado, tranquilo. – Masculló, dándole la nota doblada. Steve la cogió pero negó con la cabeza.

-Hablo en serio. La he repasado unas cuantas veces en mi cabeza, y estaba mal planteada. No es que no me sintiera en casa con vosotros ni nada.

-Más te vale, al fin y al cabo no te oí poner pegas a tu planta en la torre ni a tu zona del complejo. – Tony se cruzó de brazos y él suspiró.

-Lo que quería decir era que… – Para organizarse de nuevo, movió el papel en sus manos. – No es lo mismo cambiar de país que cambiar de época. Escondí lo de tus padres porque una parte de mí no quería creer que mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, y lo único vivo de mi tiempo, hubiera hecho eso. Tú eres el hijo de Howard, y…

-Para, para, no sigas por ahí. – Bufó Tony. – Puedes disculparte todo lo que quieras pero estoy hasta las narices de que siempre vaya Howard por delante. Primero él me habló de ti desde que nací hasta que murió, y ahora tú me pagas con la misma moneda. El agravado aquí fui yo, por él porque no me quiso por buscarte, y por ti porque a quien mentiste fue a mí.

Avergonzado por la mirada molesta y cargada de razones de Iron Man, Steve bajó sus ojos a sus manos, cuando notó algo raro. Tony se frotaba la muñeca izquierda, que sufría un pequeño temblor. Casi sin pensarlo, adelantó una de sus manos y la cogió, pensando que era porque su interlocutor estaba nervioso en general.

Tony lo estaba, sí, pero como ese temblor no obedecía a lo que el rubio sospechaba, suspiró.

-No es lo que crees, Steve. Este brazo está mal curado, por eso tiembla. No lo has provocado tú.

-¿Por qué está mal curado?

-Me dolía cuando Bucky escapó. Se fracturó y no lo dejé reposar. Y así hasta dos veces más. – Añadió soltándose. – Ya es un defecto que no se puede arreglar.

-Se puede, en Wakanda se puede.

-¿Todo se puede en Wakanda? ¿Es ese tu nuevo hogar? Porque en la carta no tenías ninguno. Dime una cosa Rogers, ¿es donde vives ahora?

Steve tendría que estar escuchando la ira de su amigo. Su resquemor como científico dolido ante la tecnología que le superaba, pero no podía. Tenía la mirada clavada en la mano temblorosa de Iron Man. Debía de frustrarle aún más tener un temblor así que le impediría trabajar en la mejora de sus armaduras. Así que casi sin pensar, se echó mano al bolsillo.

-… Ay, ¿eh? – Stark bajó la mirada a su brazo cuando notó un pinchazo. Steve le había clavado una cosa llena de líquido verde, por lo que lo miró con la sorpresa y la duda en sus ojos marrones. – ¿Qué haces?

-Quiero ayudarte, Tony.

-No estábamos hablando de eso hace un…

El rubio lo cogió cuando se quedó dormido de pie y amenazó con desplomarse. Sabiendo que la armadura de Iron Man estaba viendo lo que pasaba, y que de hecho había alzado sus manos de forma amenazante en su dirección, cogió en brazos a Tony.

-FRIDAY, vete, voy a llevar a Tony a Wakanda para que le curen el brazo.

-_No puedo hacer eso, capitán._ – Respondió la voz electrónica. –_ Por favor, póngalo aquí._ – Dijo, abriéndose. El rubio negó.

-Te lo devolveré bien, te lo prometo. – No sin suspirar por la vergüenza de lo que iba a decir, miró a la armadura. – Código de emergencia, Capitán… Sexy.

La armadura bajó las manos y se cerró entonces, quedándose quieta. Cuando Stark cayó del agujero de gusano y Hulk tuvo que arrancar su máscara, el millonario supo que no podía dejar que una lata lo encerrara si necesitaba ayuda, así que puso un código para cada vengador en caso de emergencias. Hulk era _El vengador más fuerte_, Nat _Cañera pelirroja_, y él, _Capitán sexy_. Había jurado no usar jamás ese apodo, pero no tenía más opciones.

Quería ayudar a Tony, y su armadura se lo impedía. Cargándolo bien, le ordenó que dejara la nave. Sin queja alguna, esta se giró y salió por donde había entrado, y tras hacer un sillón cómodo para Tony con el vibranium de la nave, echó a volar en dirección a su piso franco en Wakanda.

* * *

Tony se despertó sin mareo alguno, pero eso no le quitó un respingo asustado. Estaba en una cama enorme y con la habitación a oscuras, así que alzó sus manos para llamar a su armadura, y después tanteó; quería saber dónde estaba en lo que llegaba. Al chocar su mano con una lámpara localizó un cable, lo siguió, y encontró el botón que la encendía.

Apartando la mirada para adaptarse a la luz miró a su alrededor. Todas las paredes y el techo estaban llenos de bocetos y cuadros de los vengadores. Reconocer el trazo de Steve le calmó un poco, pero igualmente se frotó la cara. Se había asustado cuando había visto esa aguja clavada en su piel y se había temido lo peor, ¿y si era una persona disfrazada de Steve? Separando un poco sus manos de su cara, no obstante, se quedó sorprendido. Su mano no temblaba. No le picaba el brazo por el metal que le habían puesto para mantener su radio en su sitio. Parpadeando, comprobó si era real o solo que estaba más tranquilo de lo que pensaba. Cogiendo un blíster con pastillas de la mesita de noche, al lado de la lámpara, la puso sobre su índice, y alzó la mano.

No temblaba ni un poco.

Dejando las pastillas en su sitio, se levantó y se acercó a algunos bocetos de la torre de los vengadores. Frunció un poco el ceño y repasó el nombre de la misma. No era la torre de los vengadores, sino la torre Stark, cuando aún era solo suya. A su lado había una ventana, por lo que subió la persiana y vio Wakanda desde una perspectiva bastante alta.

De la impresión, y recién despertado de una sedación, se mareó, por lo que se separó de la luz y se giró. Detrás de algunos bocetos se podía ver el pomo de una puerta, por lo que se acercó a ella y la abrió. Steve estaba en un salón sencillo, bastante más moderno que su última casa conocida en solitario, su piso de Brooklyn, pero igualmente abarrotada de dibujos.

Pasando al lado de algunos de Bucky y chozas de la zona rural de las afueras de Wakanda, Tony llegó hasta él y se sentó en una mesa frente a él.

-No sé si sabes que me has secuestrado.

-Lo siento, quería ayudarte.

-Ya, gracias Wakanda por arreglarme el brazo. Pero no lo había pedido.

-Ya, lo sé, es que… Quería aprovechar para pedirte perdón de nuevo. No quería que lo supieras porque no quería que me dejaras solo. Tony, estoy traumatizado, lo reconozco. Me siento arrancado de mi hogar, y lo que puse en la carta lo dije porque no quería verlo. – Reconoció, avergonzado. Tony le escuchó pacientemente. Estaba claro que no iría a ninguna parte hasta que el rubio dejara claro que lo sentía con sus propias palabras. – Nunca voy a volver al pasado, y ahora las cosas no son como antes. Ya me dolió con Peggy, y me duele aún más contigo, porque aunque no pueda arreglar lo que Bucky te hizo, bueno… No sé.

-Buen discurso. – Suspiró él. – Mira Steve, entiendo que lo sientes. Y que te sientes en un planeta diferente al que te dio la vida. Y tal vez que yo soy como Howard y que eso te confunde. Todo eso lo sé–

-No, no lo entiendes. Lo que me queda del pasado, de mí mismo tal vez solo es Bucky; tú eres otra cosa. – La mirada que le echó fue sincera, y lo bastante confusa y desesperada como para callar al millonario. – De hecho, al volver a verte me he dado cuenta de que te echaba de menos. Y te sedé por eso. – Reconoció, avergonzando, mirando sus manos. Entonces Tony vio que estaba dibujando su armadura. – De pronto no quería que te fueras. Y por eso quiero que te quedes aquí, aunque sea unos días.

-¿Perdón?

Steve suspiró.

-Quería ayudarte con el brazo. Bucky, Peggy y Howard eran mi pasado, y tal vez Bucky también sea mi presente, pero tú, Tony… Tú eres eso y el futuro. No es que seas “el hijo de”. Es que me siento… Solo sin ti. Y me da igual que este mundo no sea el que me vio nacer cuando estoy contigo.

-… Vaya. – Resopló él, bastante impresionado. – Solo, vaya. Eso ha sonado mucho a piropo. – Asintiendo, Steve se rió un poco de manera nerviosa, peinándose.

-Lo sé. Quédate un poco, por favor. No puedo ser más egoísta pidiéndote esto pero te lo suplico. – Terminó, agarrándole las manos sobre la mesa. – Quédate aquí solo un poco.

Tony reconoció en el soldado la desesperación que sentía. Él también había tenido ese tipo de problemas en su cabeza. Querer atarse, o realmente necesitar algo, se desdibujaba cuando llevaba tiempo sin ese algo. Podía ser con personas, con objetos, y en ese caso él parecía ser algún tipo de enlace entre el pasado y el presente de Steve. Y sí, era algo egoísta mentirle para que no lo mandara a la mierda –aunque eso sonara a relación amorosa, todo sea dicho–, pero no podía irse así tampoco. Por los dibujos que abarrotaban la casa hasta el mareo se veía que el propio rubio igual necesitaba sino terapia desahogo, y él en el fondo le quería, así que asintió.

La mirada de Steve se iluminó y se irguió un poco con alegría, aunque él le señaló con poco interés un punto vacío de la casa.

-Pero aquí no hay tele, y aunque Wakanda ha dicho lo que esconde, creo que aún no dejan a extranjeros venir de turismo. Así que si me vas a encerrar aquí, ¿qué hacemos? Porque yo sin entretenimiento quemo cosas.

-Bueno, si prometes no contar las cartas, puedo prestarte dinero para apostar.

Tony sonrió divertido cuando el capitán se levantó, abrió un cajón, y sacó una baraja de póker de este.

La noche wakandiana los saludó jugando al póker. Tony ya llevaba una pulsera de cuentas negras que parecía de vibranium, y cogiendo cartas se juró no perderla. Steve, que desde hacía una hora parecía menos desesperado y nervioso, le miró sobre su mano abierta en abanico delante de su cara.

-Oye Tony, el teléfono que me has dado de la tal Victoria… ¿es de fiar?

-La mejor. – Asintió él, cambiando una carta. – Cuando pusieron a Zemo a cargo de Bucky yo estaba haciendo mi propia selección, quería que el mejor tratase esa cabecita loca. – Comentó, centrado en sus cartas. – Si es verdad que aquí en Wakanda lo han arreglado de golpe genial, pero debe estar en shock, por mucho que tú creas que no.

-Bueno, tendría sentido. – Coincidió Steve. – Se ha ido a una cabaña en las afueras, no quiere saber nada de multitudes, sigue bloqueado con algunas cosas. Pensaba que era porque temía no estar desprogramado del todo, pero lo que dices me cuadra.

-Entonces ya está. Yo mismo fiché a esa mujer y se ha empollado su historial de pe a pa, te aseguro que está lista para tratarlo.

-Vaya, suena bien.

-Qué menos, lleva 70 años en el tema.

-¿Tantos? ¿Qué tiene, 90 años?

-No, unos… ¿Cuántos tienes tú? – Al ver su cara confusa, enseñó su trío, recogiendo el montón de tonterías que habían apostado para esa mano. Steve enseñó su pareja de doses y recogió las cartas. – Es la hija de Zola, pero no es mala.

-Perdona, ¿has dicho Zola?

Tony sonrió con aire enigmático.

-¿Quieres que te cuente?

-Por favor. – Asintió él, interesado.

-Es sencillo, su historial era impecable, pero sus papeles falsos. – Comentó, cogiendo su nueva mano. – Tenía cuatro carreras, ocho másteres y otros tantos doctorados, todos relacionados con la mente, psiquiatría y psicología clínica, y esas cosas. – Explicó con un aspaviento. – Pero no cuadraban algunas fechas, y descubrí que esas fechas eran falsas. Entonces recordé a una Victoria alemana que en los sesenta había hecho una disertación sobre la programación mental como entrenamiento de perros en el ejército, y eso me sonaba de algo. Como puedes comprender eso era llamativo, así que fui hacia atrás, encontré una foto de la famosa doctora, y resulta que era la misma.

-Hydra.

-Algo así. Cuando la localicé, ya después de nuestro percance, logré que hablara conmigo. Solo tuve que comentar que tenía un conocido que había sido programado por Hydra y lo reconoció por las noticias. Victoria nació en un bunker de Hydra, ella sospecha que por inseminación artificial. Querían un segunda Zola, por lo visto. Ella creció adoctrinada pero cerca de las celdas de los reclusos, oía las torturas a las que los sometían, y prometió salvarles. El problema estaba en que cuando cumplió los veintiséis, y ya despuntando más que su padre, descubrieron que había un súper soldado que había salido mejor parado que Cráneo rojo, pero no tenían el suero, por lo que sabiendo que ella podría envejecer y por miedo a que su inteligencia no pasara a sus hijos, optaron por congelarla. La descongelaban como a Bucky solo para hacer que aprendiera, así que se sacó sus primeras carreras entre sueños fríos.

-Eso suena horrible. – Esa mano la ganó Steve, así que recuperó pérdidas mientras él se estiraba perezoso.

-Pues no he acabado. En los noventa, cuando Bucky robó el suero a Howard, dos soldados compartieron dosis, y a ella le administraron la última. Como temían que acabara como los demás se la administraron en otro sitio, lejos de Siberia, y al ver que ella respondía bien y tomándola por débil al haber tenido formación solo mental y no física, la mandaron a seguir formándose. Querían que aprendiese a mejorar la cabeza de los cinco súper soldados locos para que fueran operativos, pero escapó antes de tiempo.

-Y se escondió. –Asumió Steve. – ¿Está limpia?

-Por suerte de Zola solo sacó la inteligencia, no la moral. – Asintió Tony. – Me he asegurado con un ejército de psiquiatras de su habilidad, y es buena. Además de muy humana, porque por lo visto su infancia fue horrible.

-Lo imagino.

-Imaginas bien. – Terminó él, cambiando de cartas. – Oye, no te queda nada con lo que apostar, ya lo has puesto todo.

-Qué puedo decir, me he distraído con la historia.

-Gracias, sé que mi voz encandila. Póker de sietes.

-Hm.

Tras el nuevo reparto de bienes a Steve no le quedaba nada que apostar, pero no parecía dispuesto a rendirse. Tony vio con interés cómo se levantaba y se quitaba la camisa gris que llevaba, poniéndola en la mesa.

-Ajá, y eso lo apuestas porque… – Tras mirar sus cartas, el rubio se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-No tienes camiseta, puede ser el premio final. La última mano.

-Visto así… – Tony cambió un par de cartas y sonrió para sus adentros, levantándose.

-¿Tony?

-Yo también puedo sumarme a eso.

-No lo he hecho para que… – Pero el millonario se bajó los pantalones, haciéndole negar con una sonrisa. – Vale, como quieras. Entonces igualo la apuesta. Pantalones fuera.

-Yupi, fiesta. Me siento como en el ejército.

-En el ejército no hacíamos esto, en mis tiempos al menos. – Sonrió Steve, dejando su ropa encima de la mesa, doblada con precisión. El moreno asintió, y enseñó sus cartas.

-Doble pareja, Cuatros y Cincos, sufre, capi.

-Eh, quieto. – Antes de que abrazara su botín, una mano sujetó la ropa. Los ojos marrones miraron la mano contraria y después a la pareja de esta, que mostraba, para su sorpresa, cinco cartas, y cuatro de ellas…

Eran las mismas que las suyas. Por increíble que sonara, ambos tenían dobles parejas, de cuatro y cinco.

-Venga ya, ¿no había más cartas en la baraja que las que tenía yo? Me has copiado.

-De eso nada, si has repartido tú.

Iron man bufó, y apartó la ropa.

-Vale, pues mano nula. Se descartan los premios y repetimos.

-¿Y qué apostamos? Si ya solo nos queda la ropa interior. – La sonrisita del moreno le hizo negar. – No, de eso nada.

-¿Por qué? Eres tú el que iba a ganar esa mano, estoy seguro.

-Vale, mira, si quieres… Apostamos lo último que nos queda. Te sigo el juego. Pero con una condición.

-Dispara.

Su respuesta fue encaminarse a la cocina americana del piso y abrir un armario. De él sacó una botella de cristal con un líquido azulado brillante, y tras coger un vaso amplio y llenarlo de agua más de dos tercios, volvió a la mesa. En el vaso previamente lleno echó un leve chorro hasta que al agua se volvió de un azul muy tenuemente.

-Esto es un licor destilado aquí solo para mí. Y de hecho no consiguieron que me hiciera efecto, pero si vas a verme desnudo, necesito haber bebido algo fuerte aunque no me haga nada.

-¿Y el vaso?

-Es lo que puedes beber tú sin que te dé algo.

-Venga ya, nací para beber. – Pagado de sí mismo, Tony cogió el vaso y lo agitó un poco para que el licor se mezclara bien con el agua. – Mi primer whisky me lo bebí con ocho años.

-Vale, pues adelante.

Asintiendo, Tony bebió un sorbo. Y se echó a toser. Era casi como beber alcohol puro en llamas, y eso que estaba diluido. Steve sonrió un poco para sí, aprovechando que al fin se podía burlar del millonario en su terreno, y ante la mirada ofendida de este por la humillación, levantó la botella.

Tony no evitó silbar impresionado ante los tres largos tragos que dio el capitán, así como de los movimientos de sus músculos al tragar y mover la botella de arriba abajo.

Guiñándole un ojo, Steve procedió a dejar la botella encima de la mesa, y le sonrió con seguridad.

-Sin ver mis cartas, voy con todo.

-Así se habla.

Echándose las manos a la ropa interior, la bajó mientras Iron Man daba un sorbo mejor calibrado a su azulada bebida. Su tamaño se logró una mirada fija por su parte, y sonrió con diversión. Igual el alcohol sí que le afectaba un poco, pero al no haber bebido acompañado, no se había enterado.

-No sé si sabes que mis ojos están bastante más arriba de donde tienes los tuyos. – Tony alzó la mirada, dejando el vaso a un lado.

-Gracias por el recordatorio, pero también tienes una vista muy bonita por ahí abajo. Yo soy el que pierde, como ya sabía. – Mencionó, levantándose de su silla. – Así que enseñaré mi mejor carta. – Sonrió, girándose lentamente. Steve no comprendió a lo que se refería hasta que se llevó las manos al elástico de su propia ropa interior.

A un escaso metro de él y de espaldas, se bajó los calzoncillos, dejando ver un culo que para nada pegaba para alguien de su edad. Alzado, respingón y que desde luego, al rubio le hizo querer apretarlo, y algo más.

Los ojos azules se quedaron ahí clavados, y sin siquiera ser consciente, su miembro empezó a levantarse. Tony se irguió con la ropa interior en la mano y se giró para dejar su apuesta sobre la mesa, que dejó caer con una sonrisita al mirar hacia abajo. Steve tenía un principio de erección bastante interesante, y que le dio valor para cogerle una mano.

El rubio pareció darse cuenta del cambio y alzó la mirada, topándose con la marrón.

-Ese es el efecto que suelo provocar, gracias.

-Yo, de nada.

El millonario movió su mano y la llevó a su espalda, dejándola encima de una de sus nalgas. Las cejas de Steve se alzaron de la sorpresa sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y de forma algo cauta al principio, estrujó un poco. Este gesto incitó a Tony a acercarse a él, y cuando su abdomen entró en contacto con su miembro semi erecto, este terminó de alzarse.

Entonces se acercó él del todo al otro cuerpo, uniendo su mano libre a la primera, y se inclinó un poco para alcanzar la boca de Tony. Este se dejó besar mansamente, pasando sus manos por los trabajados bíceps en dirección ascendente, llegando hasta sus hombros y abrazándole por el cuello para profundizar el casto beso que le estaban dando.

Dejándose guiar al principio, Steve lo apretó contra él y manoseó sus nalgas a gusto, notando al millonario erguirse entre ambos. Entonces sintió un leve mordisco en el labio inferior y caminó un poco hacia delante, haciendo retroceder a Tony hasta la mesa que tenía las cartas y todo lo que habían estado apostando hasta ese momento. Al chocar contra esta, Tony se soltó de una mano y tanteó para coger impulso, subiéndose a la mesa y separando las piernas.

Muy a su pesar el capitán dejó de estrujar sus nalgas, pero las subió por su espalda y pasó una de ellas hacia delante, acariciando su muslo, y después su rodilla para alzarla un poco. Tony despejó la mesa como pudo y se tumbó encima, con el menor echándose encima besándolo sin parar. Rompiendo el beso repentinamente para mirarlo a los ojos sin razón aparente, Steve le dio espacio para moverse un poco y acomodarse en la mesa, más hacia el borde, notando entonces su duro miembro junto al propio.

El rubio le acarició las piernas, entre excitado y confundido, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer a continuación. Por suerte Tony siempre había sospechado lo que estaba viviendo, así que le acarició la mejilla.

-Tienes que meterme esto. – Susurró con voz ronca, haciendo que la mirada azul se centrara en él más que probablemente nunca en su vida. Cogió su miembro y lo tocó un poco, notándolo tenso y caliente. – Dentro. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, pero… ¿Por dónde?

Tony sonrió un poco, y con la mano libre lo abrazó del cuello para acercarlo a otro beso. El menor se dejó y correspondió, e instintivamente movió su cadera hacia su mano, humedeciéndola un poco con sus fluidos. Rompiendo el beso con un mordisquito, Tony lo separó lo justo para meter su mano entre ellos, y se chupó un par de dedos.

Steve supuso que eso era algo importante, así que le acarició las piernas, y al recordar que él también era un hombre, lo tocó con algo de cautela. El millonario se humedeció los dedos lo que pudo y bajó la mano, esquivando la de Steve con la cara algo roja de calor, y jadeando por la estimulación que estaba recibiendo.

Los ojos azules de nuevo bajaron, y al ver lo que hacía Tony, frunció el ceño preocupado. Sabía que el mayor era el experto en el tema, pero supuso que aquello le iba a doler bastante.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? – Murmuró, también con voz ronca, al ver el dedo entrar lentamente en Tony. Este negó moviéndolo dentro y fuera, haciendo igual con su otra mano en su miembro. Él decidió imitar su velocidad en su propia mano, y con la libre le alzó una pierna.

Tony se lo agradeció con un gemido inesperado, al tener mejor ángulo para entrar y abrirse. Pronto metió un segundo dedo, pero Steve se miró a sí mismo. Era muy grande, más que dos dedos de Tony, no iba a ser suficiente con lo que estaba haciendo. Tratando de pensar rápidamente, dejó de masturbarle y llevó su mano a su boca.

-Deja que te ayude.

Los ojos marrones dudaron un poco, pero abrió la boca y sacó la lengua, lamiéndole los dedos. A Steve se le abrió la boca al verle actuar, y la cerró cuando este le miró a los ojos con diversión. Cuando los notó llenos de saliva se inclinó para besarle, y sin soltar su pierna alzada, con la otra tanteó, buscando la de Tony.

Pasó su dedo junto a los suyos y entró, notando un terreno suave, algo extraño, pero relajado. En el beso oyó un gemido cuando dobló el dedo por error, pero algo le dijo que eso era bueno. Notó algo dentro que rozó y la carne a su alrededor se estrechó, por lo que hizo círculos, metió un segundo dedo con relativa facilidad, y volvió a frotar ahí.

Tony rompió el beso para gemir sonoramente de placer.

-Para, para, no hagas eso.

-¿Por qué? – Dejando de frotar ese punto, se limitó a meter y sacar los dedos como hacía Tony con cuidado.

-Eso, es mi próstata, y si la tocas mucho, me corro.

-Eso es bueno. – Pese a su sonrisa, Stark sacó los dedos, siendo imitado por él, y se sujetó ambas piernas para levantarlas. Pasando saliva, negó.

-Si me corro antes que tú igual se me baja, en la primera vez deja que aguante la primera todo lo que pueda. – Masculló, mirándole. – Tienes que lubricarte un poco el asunto, Steve.

-Oh, vale, ¿cómo?

El capitán tragó saliva al sospechar la respuesta. No le hacía mucha gracia, pero no quería hacer daño a Iron Man, así que asintió antes de que el otro le dijera nada. Salivó todo lo que pudo y se empapó la mano, arrugando la nariz, y bajó ésta pasándola por su miembro para lubricarlo. Entonces le miró a los ojos de nuevo.

-Vale, empieza por la punta. – Le dijo Tony, cogiendo aire. – Y embiste un poco para ir entrando. Poco a poco, esa es la clave.

-Vale, deja que te ayude.

Con cuidado, colocó el glande en el arrugado orificio, nervioso pero excitado, y empujó un poco. Tony expulsó el aire que retenía al tiempo que él empujaba, por lo que el glande entró casi entero a la primera. Entonces cogió sus rodillas por la cara interna para separarlas y alzarlas, dejando a Stark las manos libres. Una fue a su miembro y la otra se ancló en la madera, y entonces le asintió.

Empujó un poco con la cadera, y se sintió enrojecer de calor por la sensación. Entonces notó el pecho del millonario hincharse y aprovechó para retroceder. Cuando Tony expulsó el aire, aprovechó para empujar, y entró un poco más. Aliviado, sonrió al ver que eso funcionaba.

Estaba entrando en él.

Continuando con la respiración del mayor como guía, en unas seis embestidas logró verse dentro del todo. Sintió calor, suavidad y casi el corazón del millonario a su alrededor, por lo que tragó saliva para no babear. Alzando la vista, vio a Tony sonriéndole, igual de sorprendido que él por haber entrado con tanta facilidad. Entonces le asintió, y embistió con cuidado pero de forma profunda, casi sacándola entera para volver a entrar.

Tony chilló su nombre de una manera tan impresionante que le dio un vuelco el corazón de la sorpresa. Tratando de no dejarse llevar demasiado, retrocedió y embistió de nuevo. La mesa se movió un poco, pero Tony estaba sujeto en ella con una mano, y pronto usó las dos. El rubio aceleró cogiendo confianza, con sus piernas sujetas en sus manos, y alentado por los gritos desesperados del millonario, pronto el ritmo era constante, profundo, y él gruñía de gusto, mirando el cuerpo contrario agitarse con sus acometidas.

En un momento dado, Tony gritó algo que no entendió, lo vio arquear la espalda, y se corrió, al mismo tiempo que lo notó apretándose a su alrededor como en su primera embestida completa. Se le cerraron los ojos por la sensación pulsante en su miembro, y se corrió inclinándose sobre él. Acabó jadeando con la frente pegada en la clavícula de Tony, notando a este coger aire desesperadamente en la mesa, y los espasmos a su alrededor mientras saboreaban su orgasmo.

Había leído algunas guías y oído historias de cómo había que tener sexo –solo en el matrimonio– cuando era joven, y de cómo era “de verdad” con prostitutas; por lo visto, la postura hacía mucho, pero incorporándose, soltando las piernas de Iron Man, y viendo a este sonreírle completamente saciado, supo que lo que más placer daba, era la persona con la que estaba.

Tony lo cogió de la nuca para acercarlo a otro beso, más tranquilo que los previos, pero que le supo igual de bien.

* * *

-Oh joder. – Tony abrió los ojos con un ligero zumbido en la cabeza, una pierna colgando de la cama, la otra sobre el cuerpo de Steve dormido a su lado, y unas agujetas monumentales entre el ombligo y las rodillas. El súper soldado se espabiló rápidamente y le miró, preocupado pero atento.

-¿Tienes resaca? El licor de ayer no debería darla.

-¿Resaca? Creo que me han arrancado lo que hay de cintura para abajo, me duele mucho. – Steve sonrió con algo de culpabilidad y se sentó con cuidado. Como buenamente pudo por los quejidos infantiles que oía, apartó la pierna de Tony de las suyas y lo ayudó a acomodarse un poco mejor sobre el colchón.

-Voy a traerte algo para las agujetas, tranquilo.

-No más tecnología de Wakanda, bastante me has humillado con eso ya. – Se quejó, tapándose los ojos con los brazos. El capitán sonrió con diversión, encogiéndose de hombros, y subiendo la persiana.

-Es lo único que hay en Wakanda, lo siento.

Salió al salón con cocina americana y pasó al lado de la mesa con cartas y tonterías desperdigadas encima y alrededor. También cogió el licor, que se había volcado y derramado por todas partes cuando hicieron el amor al lado, y lo tapó, dejándolo en la encimera. No tenía ganas de recoger, solo de repetir, pero para eso necesitaba que Tony no chillara como una niña enfermita.

Volvió al cuarto con un vaso de leche con cacao, que le pasó cuando el mayor logró incorporarse. Entonces cogió las pastillas de su mesita de noche y le pasó una.

-¿Para qué son?

-Para las misiones que me cansan un poco.

-Mejor dame media. – Masculló Stark, devolviéndosela. Steve le dio un trozo de la pastilla menor que la mitad, y dejó el resto sobre la mesa. – Gracias capi.

-Capi. – Sonrió él, mientras Tony se bebía la leche con la pastilla. – No pensaba que me volvería a llamar así nadie.

-Todos, para ellos no te has muerto precisamente.

-¿Los vengadores?

-Tus fans. – Aclaró él. – Entre los que me incluyo. Y ahora más. – Añadió, cabeceando a su entrepierna. El rubio sonrió y le dio un beso suave en los labios, quitándole el vaso de las manos. – Ahora en serio, estaba enfadado, pero el escudo es tuyo. Puede que mi padre lo fabricara, pero tú lo elegiste.

-Así que te lo contó. – Tony asintió.

-Como todo lo que sabía de ti, una y mil veces. Él te propuso varios modelos y te quedaste con ese. No lo hizo para el Capitán América, el Capitán América lo escogió.

-Ya, bueno, el problema es que ahora mismo no me siento muy en consonancia con los valores de la _América_ Igual no debería ser su capitán.

-Bueno, en ese caso… - Parando para mostrar su sorpresa al ver que ya apenas tenía agujetas, Tony se sentó mejor en la cama, y le cogió la muñeca con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta. – Se quedará guardado. No te preocupes, tanto si lo quieres como si no, tanto el escudo como el traje esperarán a lo que venga.

-Gracias, Tony.

Aliviado y relajado, Steve pasó su brazo por los hombros de Tony, para arroparlo a su lado en la cama. El millonario se dejó hacer y se acurrucó con él un poco, casi igual de relajado.

Al cabo de un rato, y para alegría del rubio, volvieron a tener sexo. Y después, entraron al baño, y Stark demostró que de pie y en una ducha también se podían hacer cosas divertidas. Pese a que frunció el ceño cuando lo vio mirando a los azulejos, la postura no estaba mal si podía dejarle chupetones en la nuca.

Y ya cuando salió vestido del baño, lo encontró abriendo armarios. Había limpiado un poco el destrozo de la noche anterior por él, así que sonrió yendo a su encuentro.

-Si buscas oro me temo que no tengo, ¿eh?

-El oro no es nada, café es lo que busco. – Masculló, mirándole. – ¿Cómo puedes NO tener café? Es internacional.

-El café me sienta mal, la cafeína para alguien como yo es una mala idea. – Sin perder la sonrisa, le pasó una caja con varios tés. – Me temo que tienes que coger éste, que tiene teína. Más no te puedo ofrecer.

-Espero que al menos sea té negro, ya sabes, Wakanda, negro. Tiene sentido. – Poniendo la tetera a calentar, Steve puso los ojos en blanco.

-Gracias por estrenar la mañana con un chiste racista en un país lleno de negros.

-Oye, vosotros empezasteis con el racismo, ¿o no conociste la segregación? ¿Baños dobles? ¿Carteles de?

-Lo sé, lo sé, calla por favor.

Tony sonrió, divertido por las súplicas de Steve, y le acarició los brazos. El menor respondió a la caricia acercándolo por la cintura, y mientras la tetera pitaba indicando que estaba lista, ellos se besaron de forma perezosa y divertida.

Ya con un té en las manos, Iron Man repasó cual museo los bocetos del salón, mientras Steve lo dibujaba sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Esto es lo que tienes para el público? No hay nada de los vengadores. – Preguntó, bebiendo algo de té.

-Algo así, no es que venga mucha gente, pero son algo más privado, ya sabes.

-¿Y Challa no?

-Bueno, esto es una especie de monarquía. ¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga al rey del país en mi pared?

-Touché.

Se sonreían de nuevo cuando sonó el timbre. Steve no esperaba a nadie; de hecho, solo Challa solía ir a verle, así que dejó su boceto bocabajo sobre la mesita de centro, y se acercó al telefonillo. Efectivamente, el rey estaba en su puerta.

-Hola Challa, ¿te abro? – Tony escuchó con curiosidad, pero la espalda de Steve no le dejó ver el telefonillo.

-Sí, es urgente, la armadura de Iron Man está en los límites del espacio aéreo de Wakanda.

-¿Qué? – Masculló él, quedándose pasmado. – Claro, sí, perdona, sube. – Nada más abrir, se dio la vuelta y miró a Tony. – ¿Qué hace tu armadura intentando entrar en Wakanda? La mandé a casa cuando te sedé.

-Ups… Cierto. – Con cara culpable, el millonario se acercó a él, té en mano. – La llamé al despertarme, fue por instinto, perdona. – Mirándose la muñeca, le susurró a esta. – FRIDAY, estate quieta, no me metas en problemas.

Sorprendido, Steve llegó a él en dos zancadas y le miró las muñecas, pero al no ver nada, se mostró confuso.

-Implantes bajo la piel. – Explicó Tony, aún con mirada de niño pillado rompiendo algo. – No es tecnología de Wakanda pero es lo que hay.

-Challa ha venido por tu armadura, como te vea aquí nos meteremos en un lío, métete en mi cuarto.

-¿Entonces soy un inmigrante ilegal de verdad? ¿Y cómo me has curado el brazo?

-Poniendo ojitos a Shuri, qué más dará.

-¿Quién? Espera, aún no he desayunado y este té sabe a perro muerto, dame unas –se quejó, dejándose empujar por el más alto hasta su dormitorio. – unas galletitas al menos…

Steve le miraba seriamente, pero con el millonario en la puerta de su cuarto poniéndole ojitos, él puso los suyos en blanco. Tony apartó su té y estiró la mano cuando el capitán le lanzó una bolsa de frutos secos, y no le dejó quejarse cuando corrió a la puerta.

Todo estaba despejado y en orden cuando abrió a Challa.

-Hola majestad.

-Capitán. – El rey entró con paso relajado pero solemne, mirando distraído los dibujos que decoraban la casa. – Esto está cada vez más lleno.

-Ya, es que no sé decidirme con cuáles exponer, y bueno. – Murmuró, guiándolo al sofá. Al ver el último boceto bocabajo cogió la hoja, y se la puso en la espalda. – Acabo de hacer té, ¿una taza?

-No, gracias. – Negó él, sentándose. – ¿Ayer te topaste con Stark en alguna parte?

-En Irak, sí. – Reconoció con culpabilidad. – Pero no me vio venir aquí, si es esa la pregunta.

La mirada escéptica de Challa, y su postura seca no auguraron nada bueno. Cogiendo aire, se levantó y caminó por el salón con apariencia despreocupada.

-Todas nuestras naves son algo más que rápidas y adaptables, capitán. – El aludido asintió, temblando para sus adentros. – Tienen un riguroso sistema de seguridad con cámaras dentro y fuera, no solo micrófonos, así como sensores que indican cuánto soporte vital hay en ellas. ¿Entiendes eso?

-Eh… ¿El oxígeno?

-Algo así. – Asintió, mirándole de frente. De un rápido movimiento, alcanzó la hoja que escondía a su espalda y la desdobló con aparente despreocupación. – Soporte vital significa que detecta si hay dos personas, su estado físico, si necesitan oxígeno, como bien dices, o medicamentos accesibles en el botiquín de la nave. – Girando el papel con escabrosa lentitud, lo miró a los ojos. – Dos humanos entraron en la nave, uno con armadura. La armadura salió, pero el segundo humano no.

-Ya…

-Y la nave informa que suministró una inyección sedante al piloto, asiento a un inesperado pasajero, y que aterrizaste en la azotea de tu casa en vez de en el aeródromo primero para hacer una parada. – Su mirada se endureció algo molesta conforme hablaba. – Le contaste una tontería a mi hermana de un tic que tenía Barnes en un pie… Y le sacaste una emulsión nerviosa recomendada para problemas en tendones y huesos mal reparados.

Dentro del cuarto, bronca del rey aparte, Tony se frotó el brazo. Sí que se había esforzado Steve por una cosa como su temblor. Se lo agradecía porque así podría volver a usar sus dos manos en sus delicados arreglos de armaduras, pero le preocupaba haber hecho que se metiera en un lío por su culpa involuntaria.

-Lo siento, Challa.

-Creía que no querías que Stark supiera que estabas aquí. Dónde estabas en general. – Comentó, extrañado.

-Bueno, no es que pidiera que fuera un secreto, yo… Lo siento. – Suspiró, cogiendo el boceto. – Me pudo nuestra amistad y lo que le quiero.

Challa pareció meditar un segundo el significado de su _te quiero_, pero lo achacó a la amistad previamente mentada.

-Wakanda se ha abierto verbalmente al mundo, pero no hemos abierto su acceso a nuestra sagrada tierra. Nosotros salimos para ayudar, esa es la norma.

-Ha habido excepciones.

-Dos, una por necesidad y la otra por amistad. – Aclaró, señalándole. – Espero que Stark siga dormido, porque no quiero que los líderes de las otras tribus me echen la bronca por esto. – Al ver que el rey iba al dormitorio lo siguió.

-¡Espera Challa!

Pero avisó tarde. Entró y vio la habitación en penumbra, y al millonario dormido a pierna suelta en la cama.

Steve supuso que Tony fingía, pero entonces vio la taza de té vacía en la mesilla de noche, y el resto de la pastilla no estaba. Por un momento se asustó temiendo haberle matado con esa dosis, pero luego se percató de que su pecho subía y bajaba, y supo que el efecto era el que le hacía a él.

La pastilla lo había dormido.

Challa comprobó sus pupilas y suspiró. Debió creer que la dosis de la nave lo había dormido tanto que no había llegado a ver dónde estaba, por lo que se mostró conforme con eso.

-¿Ha llegado a despertar?

-No, todavía no, le he dado té por si despertaba. – Mintió, señalando la taza. – Pero salvo mojarle hasta tener que cambiarle, nada. – Challa asintió.

-Voy a llevarlo con su armadura ahora mismo. Como no se ha despertado y no sabe que ha venido a Wakanda lo dejaré pasar, pero no hagas esto más, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, perdón, majestad.

El aludido cogió a Stark con facilidad y lo sacó del dormitorio, seguido de cerca por el soldado. Como castigo no se le permitió acompañarle hasta la frontera, pero sí hasta la nave que estaba en la azotea.

* * *

Steve se despidió del dormido millonario con tristeza en la mirada; no quería perderlo tras solo unas horas. Cuando entró de nuevo en su cuarto, estaba cabizbajo y triste, hasta que se tumbó con pesadez en su cama, y oyó algo crujir. Debajo de la almohada había un papel, que cogió y desdobló, encontrando la letra del millonario.

_Querido Steve,_

_No quiero que te metas en líos por mí; en realidad que te echen la bronca te vendría bien, como a todos, pero no por Barnes. Es mejor que te respalde el rey T’Challa, al menos hasta que él pueda reorganizar su sesera._

_En cuanto a lo que ha pasado esta noche bueno, me gustó, te gustó y esas cosas, pero no hemos podido hablar mucho. Por si se te ocurre comprarte una televisión, quiero que sepas que bueno, me di un tiempo con Pepper, como creo que recuerdas. Pues bien, volvimos a salir hace un año, pero no duró. _

_Me quiere mucho, muchísimo, y yo a ella, pero ya nos hemos anclado en el cariño de la familia. Es una hermana (que me tiré en su momento, vale) pero una hermana. Lo digo porque si la tele dice que si hay boda o especulan con chorradas, ya te digo yo que interpretan sus gestos de cariño fraternal para conmigo con otra cosa._

_En resumen, que estoy soltero, así que si quieres que tengamos algo, bueno… Podemos verlo. Sigo teniendo el teléfono “para las amantes” que me mandaste, así que si me llamas tú, sabré por lo que es. _

_Yo lo uso para emergencias, tú para amor. Y por supuesto, estás perdonado de todo lo que según tú, hiciste mal._

_Con cariño, Tony._

Steve sonrió al leer la carta. Muy de su estilo hacer algo así. Le perdonaba devolviéndosela, yéndose sin despedirse y dejándole una nota abierta a lo que él propusiera.

Al menos sabía que podía llamarle, y desde luego iba a hacerlo.


End file.
